Shaft
Shaft is the third episode of Season 2 of Killjoys, as well as the thirteenth episode of the series.Killjoys Season 2(Retrieved: May 8, 2016) The episode aired July 15, 2016 on Syfy and Space. A rescue mission goes sideways when the team encounters an unexpected enemy in an abandoned mine. Summary Turin has a mission for the Dutch and the boys. A trio of Killjoys have gone missing after trying to fulfill a Level 2 salvage warrant in the Badlands. They are Paulo, his wife Tania, and Tania’s sister Deena. He is suspicious because when they sent a distress signal, Khlyen intercepted it and cancelled the evacuation they requested. Turin wants to know if they're still alive and if so, wants them brought back. Dutch, Johnny, and D'avin head to the Badlands and find the trio’s ship. It's been abandoned and is covered in moss, which is strange in the desert of the Badlands. Finding nothing at the ship, they head back to Lucy to try to track the Killjoy team. While on Lucy Johnny contacts Pawter via the comm link he gave her. She is searching Jelco’s office looking for a way to upload video of Jelco killing Hills Oonan. She tells Johnny that she is determined to do some good while she's trapped in Old Town. Lucy gives Johnny and D'av coordinates to the band of Killjoys they're looking for. On their way out to find them, D'av lets Dutch knows that he is not happy about Alvis being on the ship with them. He is interrupted when someone starts shooting at them. Tania, one of the Killjoys they're looking for, is the one shooting at them. She doesn’t trust Dutch when told they are there to rescue them, but Dutch explains that they have all been betrayed by the RAC. Tania asks for help recovering her sister, Deena, from the mine. Down in the mine, Tania explains that the warrant they were executing was to retrieve a monk. It didn’t make sense but it paid a lot of Joy. When a Black Rain storm came and drove them underground, Paulo went crazy and started trying to kill Tania and Deena. Back at Spring Hill Pawter makes a holographic phone call to her father. She wants him to convince her mother to send help, but her father advises that she stay put there with Jelco because it's dangerous elsewhere. Jelco interrupts their conversation and reminds her that she has an ankle bracelet on that will explode if she tries to leave Spring Hill. Jelco needs Pawter to stay as he has a genetic defect that affects his heart and needs her medical skills to keep him alive. Pawter reluctantly agrees to help him. In the mine, Dutch and the team along with Alvis, who was once a miner, explore the tunnels looking for Deena and Paulo. In the mine they find lots of moss and Photonic Crystals. They also find the rock formations are unstable and can collapse. They split up into groups to cover more ground while they explore the tunnels. Tania spots Paulo and chases after him. When she catches him, he tells her that they can't trust these other Killjoys, and that they're trying to kill them. Tania shoots at Paulo and he gets away. Dutch has Johnny take Tania back to Lucy, because they need Paulo alive to question him. On the way back to Lucy, Tania breaks away from Johnny and causes a rock slide that cuts Johnny off from the others. Johnny has no choice but to find another way to get everyone out of the mine. At Spring Hill, Pawter operates on Jelco, with an armed guard behind her. She manages to sedate both Jelco and the guard while performing the procedure on Jelco’s heart. D'avin and Alvis find an underground Scarback temple, full of old skeletons and a symbol carved into the floor, which Alvis recognizes from the scriptures. Elsewhere in the mine Dutch sees Tania and runs after her, but before she can catch up Tania sees Paulo again and then falls into a pit. Dutch tries to save her but Tania is attacked by “mossipedes”, large carnivorous centipedes. Dutch tells Johnny to figure out what the creatures are and he grabs one and examines it. He tells them that he thinks the mossipedes possess psychotropic venom, which is why Tania was hallucinating about Paulo. The skeletons they saw in the pit with Tania were Paulo and Deena. Back in Spring Hill, Pawter tries to reach Johnny via comms but can only get Lucy. Pawter finds a computer file with the plans for the wall around Old Town and for walls around all of cities on Westerley. In the mine, Johnny is examining the mossipedes and D'av develops the theory that the creatures are the source of the Green Plasma for the Red 17 program for Level 6 Agents. At the same time Alvis has been exploring on his own and he finds the skeleton of a dead monk behind some rocks. Dutch is also on her own and thinks she’s spotted Khlyen and goes running after him, eventually falling into a pit. Dutch wakes up in the pit and confronts a hallucination of Khlyen and she fears the she is already a Level 6 agent. Johnny finally clears a way back into the mine and finds Dutch, in a hallucinatory state and cutting herself across the stomach. Alvis and D'avin join them and they help Dutch up and begin to make their way out but are blocked by the mossipedes. The creatures have an aversion to D'av and move away from him, enabling the team to escape the mine. Back on Lucy, John treats Dutch’s mossipede bite and abdominal cut. Then they go to get Pawter at Spring Hill. While Pawter’s ethics as a doctor wouldn’t allow her to kill Jelco, it didn’t keep her from using Jelco’s DNA to unlock the ankle bracelet and place it around Jelco’s heart. She is free to leave and Jelco can’t get to close to the exits or he will blow himself up. Outside, while Pawter is waiting to be rescued by Johnny, she gets whacked over the head by a hooded figure. Aboard Lucy, Alvis and Dutch talk about what he found in the mine. It’s a strip of the dead monk’s skin. It is part of the same scripture that is scarred on Alvis’s back - "12 monks went to Arkyn to find the devil." This new strip reads “One came back.” Alvis tells Dutch that he is going to a Scarback Monastery on Leith where he might be able to find some answers. Later, Dutch pays Turin a visit and lets him know that she is tired of being ordered around and manipulated. She will help him but it will be done her way. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Sarah Power as Pawter Simms * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Pascal Langdale as Liam Jelco * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Frank Moore as Hills Oonan Additional Cast * Lina Roessler as Tania * Zach Apostoleris as Paulo * Andrew Gillies as Weymer Simms  Crew Directors * Martin Wood Writers * Jon Cooksey (writer) * Julian Doucet (story editor) * Priscilla White (story editor) * Derek Robertson (story coordinator) * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Sean Reycraft (co-Executive Producer) * Jeremy Boxen (co-Executive Producer) * Adam Barken (co-Executive Producer) * Jon Cooksey (co-Executive Producer) Producers * D.J. Carson (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising producer) * Trish Williams (Consulting Producer) * Jennifer Kennedy (Co-Producer) Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Trivia Although it airs third in the season, this episode was shot first. The episode also features the first-ever creature effects in the series as well as the first use of a russian arm in filming sequences of an episode. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes